A List of Drabbles of an Odd Couple
by Cadaverlee
Summary: As the title suggests; a thing of drabbles for Jack/Tadashi (Jadashi). M for later content but most is just light fluff. Will add more drabbles later on.
1. Bath

Baths were relaxing - very relaxing. Tadashi was leaning against the back, arms resting on the lip, and eyes closed. The water was warm and bubbly and the house was quiet and Tadashi didn't have a thing on his mind—

"Holy—!"

"Hey, sweetheart. Whatcha doing? Hey, calm down, s'just me," Jack said with a grin, amused at how Tadashi had jumped when he had invited himself into the bath. Tadashi rubbed his face and let out a long, slow breath as he stared at Jack over his fingers.

"That scared me," Tadashi said eventually, chuckling as he let his arms slide back into the water. Jack shrugged and leaned back against the opposite side of the tub, stretching his legs out on either side of Tadashi.

"I'm gonna buy you a bell one of these days…" Tadashi said absently and Jack laughed.

"Have fun getting me to wear _that_."

Tadashi leaned forward, feigning a pout. "Please? For me?" Jack hummed, pretending to think. He then leaned forward and grinned.

"I guess I can make an exception for you.." He purred.

Tadashi chuckled quietly and kissed Jack, pulling him into his chest. He pet Jack's hair and smiled.

"Good."


	2. Ugly Sweater

Based on an ask from Tumblr

* * *

><p>Tadashi bit his lip lightly, holding the knitted… <em>thing<em> at an arm's length to "better look at it." He could feel the weight of an icy gaze on him as the winter spirit across him squirmed with anticipation. Tadashi loved it, he really did. Jack worked hard on it and it was such a thoughtful and wonderful gift… but _damn_ was it ugly. The knitted sweater was an eye sore of green and red crisscrossing diamonds with the occasional snowflake floating intermittently between them. On the cuffs and collar were intervals of different colors, made to resemble Christmas lights. Tadashi cleared his throat and set the sweater in his lap, looking at Jack with a soft kindness.

"Jack, this is wonderful, really, I—"

"You don't like it," Jack interjected, his face falling. Tadashi's heart melted at the dejected look on Jack's face and he shook his head.

"You're right. I don't like it," Tadashi said, smiling warmly. He took the sweater and as much as it pained him, he tugged it on, smoothing it out against himself. "I love it."

Tadashi swore he had never seen Jack look happier, and it was worth it to see those blue eyes light up like that… But he made a mental note to hide the knitting needles anyway.


	3. Desire

Inspired by _Desire _by Meg Myers

* * *

><p>Jack was thrown against the wall, a small grunt managing an escape through his lips before they were claimed roughly by another pair. He felt searing heat roar through his being as Tadashi pushed himself against Jack, their kiss turning messy but neither party minded.<p>

Tadashi bit Jack's lower lip, tugging it down before releasing as he sunk to bite at the skin on the younger's neck. Said younger man groaned and pushed his hands up into Tadashi's hair. The inventor let out a pleased noise when Jack tugged at black locks and pulled back to pull off Jack's sweater, not surprised at the lack of a shirt. Tadashi was surprised, however, when Jack pushed off the wall and knocked him back onto the bed.

Jack's lips now claimed Tadashi's as he climbed onto him, their kiss relatively soft compared to the kiss prior. Tadashi heard a belt clink and a zipper being dragged down, and suddenly those unusually cool lips were gone. Jack smirked down at the man under him as he removed the rest of his own clothes and tossed them carelessly on the floor.

There wasn't a sound for half a heartbeat when all Tadashi could do was stare at Jack with a lustful gaze, and then the younger was leaning down and back, pushing up Tadashi's shirt. Cold palms slid up along Tadashi's torso and chest, making his breath hitch and then sigh. He soon removed the shirt as if it were something of offense.

Jack's tongue tasted Tadashi's skin, working in unison with his teeth to ravage the inventor with bites and bruises and soon enough both of them were nude and kissing again. Tadashi was prepping Jack and they both were letting out sounds of hunger and need and want. Making something such as love was out of the question on a night like this.

Neither of them were quiet. Jack was riding Tadashi with fervor, Tadashi's hands gripping Jack's hips with enough force to bruise. In return, Jack's nails clawed at Tadashi's skin. The force alone was enough to knock the bed against the wall over and over, but their voices carried such a heated bliss with every moan and growl and grunt that one would wonder if the room would suddenly burst into flames. Names and pet names were tossed like loose change into a jar.

Eventually, Tadashi got restless laying on his back and pushed Jack off and onto his stomach. The grin on the younger's face was shit-eating and soon replaced by his lips opening wide in a near shout. Tadashi pushed into Jack with such fervor that the headboard slammed now against the wall - and he didn't have any plans to stop anytime soon.

Teeth dug into Jack's shoulder and nails scratched at porcelain white skin in return for being marked in the same manner earlier. Jack's frame bowed. When climax washed over them, aggressive and blissful and blazing all at once, Jack cried out with Tadashi, and then there was nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and the distant city nightlife.

They fell into each other on the bed, holding one another and still panting and sweaty from their activities, Tadashi nipped Jack's ear and settled with his face in a flurry of white hair. He had just enough energy to drape a blanket over their lower halves so Hiro and Aunt Cass wouldn't be too uncomfortable when they came home.

And they slept, sated and satisfied until desire would choose to devour them again.


	4. Nightmares

Jack dreamt of drowning whenever he had a nightmare. It could start differently, but always end the same - with him drowning in icy, icy lakes where his nervous system was shocked with the cold. He'd try so very hard to claw his way back up through the murky liquid to the surface - sometimes he made it. _Think _he made it. And then his fingers would hit a thick sheet of ice and terror would set in. He'd pound on the ice, claw at it with blunt nails, until his lungs felt like they were set afire and he would suddenly inhale.

And it burned.

And he felt himself quake with the sheer fear and hurt and cold and-

And Tadashi would be there, shaking Jack awake with gentle kisses afterward when Jack started to cry. His throat felt as if he had swallowed sandpaper- that's how he knew he had been screaming in his sleep.

But Tadashi was warm and solid, a rock for Jack to cling to until he fell back asleep with Tadashi's smell to keep out any other invading nightmares. A sort of guard dog of his favorite dreams.

And Jack would sleep so much better after that.

But there were times when Jack was so freaked that he couldn't help but kiss Tadashi with everything he had. He would cling to the inventor, so much pent up emotion that he needed a release desperately. And Tadashi gladly gave him that release each and every time. He would make Jack's screams of fear turn to ones of pleasure, make his body shake with bliss instead of dreamed icy cold. Tadashi held Jack in every and any way needed to calm him down.

But no matter how Tadashi comforted Jack, the end result was always the same - Jack was soothed and happy once again. And that's all that mattered to Tadashi.


End file.
